


Two Tickets to the Ascendant Realm, Please

by NumberM



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Based on an actual event, F/M, How do I tag?, Jirou Kyouka is an Awoken, Mentions of the Vanguard, Midoriya Izuku is an Exo, My First Fanfic, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Pre Shadowkeep, Sort Of, Toland the Shattered is seen but never speaks, how do I summarize?, no bulli pls, pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberM/pseuds/NumberM
Summary: While exploring the Dreaming City, two Guardians (somehow) stumble into the Ascendant Realm, and meet three massive Hive Knights
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Two Tickets to the Ascendant Realm, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual event that transpired while grinding in the Dreaming City a couple months back, although in fanfiction version because I'm ~unoriginal~ 
> 
> Also I got the idea of doing a Hero Academia crossover because I had stumbled across a few before writing this
> 
> The roles are somewhat reversed

Two Guardians, a Titan and a Hunter, limped into a cave, before collapsing adjacent to one of the rock walls. Despite the not entirely false stereotypes of the two classes; the Titan peeled off his helmet, revealing his green faceplate and optical sensors, and the Hunter threw back her hood and lifted her mask, uncovering her deep purple hair, light blue skin with red markings.

They both looked utterly exhausted as their ghosts transmatted out of their hidey holes on their Guardians' bodies. The Awoken Hunter's face was caked with sweat, her hair clung tightly in clumps against her skin, while the Exo's faceplates looked as if they hung by threads to the main body of his head. The woman spoke first as their ghosts began healing them, "Fuck.." she huffed, "The Scorn.. So much!"

"Oh, they aren't as bad as-" He coughed a few times, the area that projected sounds from his voice module moving animatedly as he did, one of his many 'humanisms' "Hive in the Hellmouth."

"I don't know, those exploders don't JUMP at you when they explode!" She threw her hands up, as if to accentuate the point.

"If we're considering the worst suicide enemies, those exploding shanks are by far the worst." He shuddered, "Always get me when I'm focused on other things."

"I can feel that, those Vex ones are creepy. I heard they're actually that white goop in their tubes, the thought that they willingly make themselves explode kept me up at night when I heard that," She wiped away some of her sweat, "I'm taking such a long shower when we get back to the city. What are we doing anyway?"

The male went to speak, but was cut off by his ghost, "The Spider says there's an escaped prisoner hiding out in this sector."

"And why am I here?"

"You accepted our offer."

A sigh, followed by her ghost remarking, "They've got you there."

"Shut up, Peart," The Hunter opened her satchel, grabbing her canteen to drink what was left, before noticing a hole through the metal, with all the water gone. A quick inspection shows that there's also a hole through the hide bag. With a groan, she threw the now useless container away, "Hey, Deku."

"Hm?" The Exo, Deku-2, was already nose deep into the screen projected by his ghost.

"You got a drink?" She felt really dumb for a second, "Wait, never mind, that sounds stupid. Of course you-"

"Here, Jiro," A blue bottle was tossed to his fireteam companion, which she caught easily, "That should tide you over until we can get to a Corsair camp north of the transmat location. They should have spare supplies."

"Oh.." Kyo Jiro was more surprised than anything; she didn't expect that Exos would drink, she thought they were wiring and metal all the way down: Now she felt dumber. "Thanks."

She uncorked the bottle and peeked inside, noticing a black, swirling liquid that smelled faintly like the Taken blights that she would see other Guardians shoot at when she would run errands for Asher Mir on Io. The sight and smell made her uneasy, but it wasn't the most disgusting thing she would have to drink. That award went to that time she stabbed a Hive worm and some of the juices landed in her mouth.

Cayde got a kick out of that when she reported back to him after that assignment. She got a kick out of Cayde getting chewed out by Hawthorne when she overheard him laughing at her.

With a muted 'here goes nothing,' she puts the bottle to her lips and threw back her head, gulping down the liquid for a few seconds before having to stop, retching as the liquid slithers down her throat, "Okay, that tastes pretty bad.."

-

Deeper in the winding cave, a sound echoes out, causing Kyo to stop from chewing out her Titan friend. Setting the bottle down, she left to investigate, only looking back when she noticed Deku hadn't budged. Just what was he reading? And why was he mumbling? Even his ghost didn't notice her departure.

The Hunter thinks she found the source of the sound she heard, right before a huge room, there was a weird portal floating up on a ledge. She shared a worried glance with her ghost, "Well, Peart, this is odd."

"Yes, it is.." Peart wasn't his name, Ghosts really weren't given names, they were called either "ghost," or whatever their Guardian called them, many, like her's, were given nicknames based on the appearance of their shell, their personality, or something from their Guardians' personal life. Kyo didn't know where the name Peart came from, probably someone she knew before she died. "I see that look in your eye, Hunter. I think we should go back and get Deku."

"Oh, come on, he's just a dumb Titan," A sneeze was heard from the front of the cave. "All they know is how to punch the enemy, jump off Crucible arenas, and worship the ground Commander Zavala walks on."

"That's.. A bit harsh."

"It's nothing he hasn't heard before. It's mainly just banter," She stuck her tongue out before pulling her mask back down and putting her hood back over her head.

Her ghost sighed as she climbed up the ledge, "If you say so."

Kyo stepped through the portal with her ghost not far behind. The area she found herself in was grayscale. The Awoken paced around in a circle looking at her surroundings, "What.." She turned around to take it all in. "Is this place?"

"Oh no.. This is the Ascended Realm, I've heard other ghosts talk about this place. We need to--"

There was a sound behind them, which caused the Hunter to slowly turn around, seeing a sight that made her blue skin turn white.

Creeping towards her were three massive Hive knights wielding gigantic axes, Kyo screamed.

A voice crackled through the radio in Deku's helmet, which he was putting back on. "D-D-Deku!!"

"Kyo?"

"H-Help! Portal, now!!!"

'Portal..?' Deku gasped as he saw the bottle on the ground where Jiro was before she left. 'Oh man, I gave her a Queensfoil!' Grabbing the bottle, Deku downed the last of the liquid before running off into the direction in which the portal was, "I'm on my way!"

Kyo was frozen as they grew closer to her. Her legs were shaking so bad even if she tried to run she'd fall on her ass. After she called her Titan friend the knights started circling her, and now they were climbing the stairs to her position. She shut her eyes tight and prepared for the end.

"Jiro, dodge!!"

Her eyes shot back open just in time to see the knight prepare to swing at her. Out of instinct, thank the Traveler she was a hunter, she backflipped out of the way just in time to keep from getting hurt. Just when she landed back on her feet, she saw him.

He came down with all the grace of a Titan, that's a compliment. His body sparked with Arc energy, but it was grayscale so it looked like he was just sparking to spark, "Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Yeah. I-I didn't know you were an Striker. You always struck me as a Sunbreaker."

"I would have told you but you never asked."

With that, there were no more words, only doing what Titans do best.

Punch, rip and tear the enemy apart.

Deku crushed the head of the last knight with a grunt of effort, and the Arc energy stopped flowing. He took hold of his shotgun once more, having not held it since sitting down to catch his breath. "We need to move. Those knights won't stay dead."

"W-what--" Kyo cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

"This is a challenge, we need to get to the end and defeat the boss. Kill enemies along the way," She could feel Deku look her in the eyes through his helmet. "Easy enough, right?"

Jiro took a deep breath, calming her erratic heart and her shaking legs, "Yeah, sounds simple enough. Kill bad guys, get to the end, run from the giant assholes with big axes. Got it."

-

Deku and Kyo eventually finished the challenge and exited the realm, and she could have sworn that he said goodbye to a floating ball of light, weird. The Hunter collapsed to her knees, "Today.. Was exhausting."

This earned an awkward laugh from the Exo, "Yeah, everyone's first time in the ascendant realm can be draining. Color me surprised, you handled it well."

"I'm not sure you could call all that bull I went through 'handling it well.' Ugh, by the Traveler I feel disgusting."

This earned what could only be a laugh from his soul. It moved his shoulders and made him sound like a child, but strangely it felt like it fit him, like she had heard that laugh an untold amount of times before. The feeling made her smile, before dropping that and instead furrowing her brow.

There was something that she didn't know, and the only people that needed things to know more than Hunters were Ikora's Warlocks.

A shake of her head and she stood up. "I'm going home, now I really need a shower."

"O-Oh, yeah I think I'll be heading home too."

"What about the escaped prisoner? Wasn't all this because you were hunting down that guy for Spider?"

"Yeah, but he's a patient man.." He paused, "Eliksni."

Hm, "Alright. You know where to find me if you ever want to team up again."

"Yeah," She held her ghost in her hand.

"See ya, Izu--" A loud cough, "Deku."

"Bye, Jiro."

As she transmatted back to her awaiting starship, she could only wonder if he didn't hear her Freudian slip or if he simply ignored it.

Kyo threw her mask aside as she sunk into the pilot's seat, decompressing for as long as she could. She had this nagging feeling, but to follow would certainly put her at odds with the Vanguard, most of all Zavala. ‘But,’ she reasoned, ‘what’s the worst that could happen. Exile? Hundreds of Hunters lived beyond the wall.’

Her ghost floated into view, “Something on your mind?”

“Nothing..” She mumbled, before keying something into the autopilot, “Wake me up when we’re back on Earth.”


End file.
